Breath of Life
by Hanna West
Summary: The Fourth installment of the Katie O'Connor series. After everything that life has thrown at them, the team finally feels a sense of peace. Mia and Brian are raising their son. Dom and Katie are making wedding plans and the rest scattered to parts unknown. Just when they start to feel that sense of normalcy they've craved, everything comes crashing down.
1. Breath of Life Chapter One

_Hello everyone. I'm really sorry I haven't started this story sooner but my life has been on the downward spiral lately and I haven't been able to claw myself out until now. My grandfather passed away recently and it hit me harder than I expected. We were really close, he was more of a father to me than my actual one was. I knew his death was coming but you're never prepared enough. He left a whole in my heart that I don't think I can fill again. Well, on a happier note, has everyone seen the Fast and Furious 7 trailer? It looks amazing and I can't wait to write Katie into it._

_I hope everyone enjoys this first chapter. I spent a lot of time on it and I'm proud. Leave a review and tell me how I did._

* * *

><p>The waves lapped against the shoreline, wetting my toes as I stood and looked out to the horizon. Something about being alone with your thoughts on a deserted beach that stretched for miles made me feel at peace. I had just finished making lunch of Mia who was craving something creamy before slipping out of her house and socking up some of the sun. Brian and Dom had gone out of another race, it'd been there routine for the last couple weeks.<p>

The sound of my name made me turn around, my eyes catching Mia standing in the doorway of the beach house. By the look on her face and they way she was holding her swollen stomach for dear life I knew it was time. A smile slowly spread across my face and I started towards her, picking up my pace when I noticed her wells full of unleashed tears. Once I reached her she smiled, letting a tear fall and grabbed my hands putting them on her stomach.

I nodded my head and led her back into the house, carefully setting her down on the couch before running up stairs and towards the master bedroom. I opened the closet door and reached down, grabbing the bag Mia and I packed and repacked hundreds of times in the last week. Coming back down the steps I spotted Mia trying to control her breathing that was coming out in short deliberate puffs.

Slipping on my sandals that sat by the kitchen table I grabbed my car keys off the counter and moved towards the living room again. Mia looked up at me with concern and excitement building in her eyes. I nodded again and swung the bag over my shoulder before helping her stand up. Leading her out of the house, I quickly looked the door before helping her towards the cars.

Opening the passenger door I slowly helped Mia slide in. She sent me a grateful smile and leaned her head back against the headrest, rubbing her swollen bell lovingly. Rounding the car I slipped into the drivers seat, throwing the bag into the back. Starting the engine I pulled my phone and dialed Dom. Ring after ring and I grew more frustrated, pulling onto the road that headed towards the hospital. When Dom didn't pick up I called Brian, biting my lip nervously. He didn't answer either.

We didn't want to risk going to any of the highly populated hospitals so I found a nunnery on the outskirts of town that agreed to birth baby Jake with no questioned asked. Pulling up to the nunnery, I quickly shut the engine off before grabbing the bag from the back and climbing out of the car. Mia had already opened her door when I reached her side of the car and I slowly helped her out.

Three nuns hurried towards us slinging Spanish as they reached our Car. They helped me bring Mia into a large room and set her on the bed that was in the middle of the room. Mia held onto my hand for dear life as more tears sprung to her eyes. I sent her a reassuring smile and sat next to her, squeezing her hands as the nuns rushed around us, gathering everything for the birth.

She managed to say the words 'call' and 'Brain' between her short, sharp breaths. I nodded my head and pulled out my phone again, standing up. I smiled at the nuns before excusing myself, stepping out of the room and raising the phone to my ear. This time Brian picked up on the third ring. "Finally." I expressed, leaning up against the wall while I let out a relieved breathe. "I've been called you and my idiot fiancée for like an hour now. Don't freak out but Mia went into labor and its happening really fast so you need to get you ass down here and let her break your hand instead of mine."

_"Yeah, yeah."_ Brian replied, I could her a car door shut and an engine start._ "We'll be there as soon as possible."_ He paused for a second and I heard him let out a long breathe. _"You think I'm going to make it?"_

I hesitated and pushed off the wall, glancing in on Mia who's face was twisted in pain. I bit my lip and tightened my grip on the phone. "Just get here." I said before hanging up. I slipped back into the room and walked back over to Mia. She reached out and grabbed my hand as I sat down next to her, squeezing it with all her strength.

An hour passed and Brian still wasn't here. If Dom didn't get him here soon I was definitely withholding sex for a least a couple days. One of the nuns walked in and quickly whispered to the nun who was patting Mia's forehead and neck with a damp cloth. I looked up and narrowed my eyes at them when they left together. I stood up and kissed Mia's stomach before following them out. A sigh of relief left my lips when I saw Dom and Brian climb out of there cars and look at them.

I ran towards them and smiled widely. "It's all right." I said to the nuns, waving there efforts off gracefully. "I've got it." Brian and Dom reached me and I nodded at Brian. "It's okay. You're just in time."

"You're going to be a great father Brian." Dom commented, stopping next to me and pulling me into his cheat, wrapping his arms around my waist.

Brain smiled shyly, casing me to laugh a little bit at his nervousness. "What makes you so sure?" He asked, scratching the back of his neck.

"Because Katie and I will be there to kick your ass if you ain't." He responded, smirking at him lightly. I narrowed my eyes playfully at Brian and nodded in agreement. "Now get in there." Dom said. Brain backed up and headed towards the room before Dom called after him again. "Brian, remember the second you go through those doors, everything changes. Are old life is done." That caused me to look up at him, taking in his serious face.

Caressing his cheek I took his hand and led him over to the chairs that sat right outside Mia's room. I lowered into the seat and crossed my legs, gazing out at the view in front of me. I caught Dean staring at me, smiling slightly. I suddenly felt myself growing self-conscious and reached up, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear. I raised a questioning eyebrow and he just smirked.

"I can't wait until it's me walking into that room." He stated, taking my hand and kissing it. I immediately tensed and sucked in a breath. I've been very good about skirting around this subject, even through Dom found a way to bring it up in one way or another at least three times a week. "Well, we have a long time for that." I said, forcing a smile. Dom blew out a breath and let go of my hand, standing up and rubbing one of his hands over his bald head. "Dom, we've had this conversation. You know how I feel about kids."

"And you know how I feel." Dom replied, causing me to close my eyes. "You're not your parents Katie. I know you think because of the way you were raised..." I stood up and shook my head, holding my hand up.

"This is Mia and Brian's day." I stated, taking a long breath. "I don't want to fight about this. I love you, more then anything and I want to give you a family. But our lives, the danger we are constantly in, it's no way to raise a child."

"Brian and Mia are." Dom countered, pinning me down with a look. "They're raising Jack. You're making excuses." Before I could respond the door next to us opened and Brian walked through, a giddy smile on his face.

"It's a boy."

* * *

><p>Please leave a review and tell me what you think. Reviews give me motivation to write more. I love you all :)<p> 


	2. Breath of Life Chapter Two

Here is the next chapter and I hope you like it. This is a original chapter that I can up with yesterday and I couldn't wait to write it and see what you'll think. Please tell me what you think by leaving a review and PMing me :)

* * *

><p>Things have been tense between Dom and I for the last couple days. We were fighting silently and in my opinion, that was the worst kind. Finally on the third day I couldn't take anymore. I walked into our bedroom and spotted him leaning against the balcony door jam, gazing out at our view. I slowly made my way over to him, coming up from behind and wrapping my arms around his waist.<p>

"I don't want to fight anymore." I whispered, placing a kiss to his shoulder blade.

Dom reached down and touched my hands, bringing them up to his lips. I sighed and leaned into him, closing my eyes. "Okay." He said with a slight nod, turning around and cupping my face. He stared at me for the longest time, like he was reading my every thought, which was scary beyond belief. "I love you." His voice was so soothing it made my stomach flutter and my heart skip a beat.

"I love you too." I replied, running my hands down Dom's chest. "I know you want kids and I want you to have that, to make you happy but I'm not ready yet. I'm just not there and if I'm being honest, I don't know if I ever will be. I'm sorry for that but it's the truth."

Dom didn't say anything for what felt like hours before he finally broke his silence. "I'll wait until you're ready. I'll wait as long as it takes because I know one day you will be ready. It may not be today, or tomorrow, ten years from now but I know you will be. One day."

I blinked rapidly, trying to hold back the tears that were forming. I wanted so much to believe he was right, believe that one day I would wake up and suddenly want a family, but I just couldn't. At least not now. Instead of telling him that, I simply forced a smile and nodded, kissing him.

* * *

><p>I leaned against the door frame of Mia and Brian's beach house while I watched Dom work with Brian on the Skyline that sat in the driveway. I hesitated a moment before pushing myself away from the door frame and walking back into the kitchen where Mia stood in front of the stove, stirring a large pot while balancing Jack on her left hip. I smiled and moved up beside her, stealing Jack from her arms and taking a seat at the breakfast bar, bouncing the giggling boy on my knee.<p>

Mia smiled at me before turning back to her pot. "So, you and Dom seem to be doing better." She stated subtly as she added something to her soup.

"Yeah, were getting there." I nodded, whipping some drool from the corner of Jacks mouth. "It's been strained. He wants to start a family right away and I'm just not there yet." I stared down at the little boy in my arms and sighed. "Why is it that I don't ever want to leave this ridiculously cute baby boy of yours but just the thought of having one of my own makes me break out in hives?"

"You think that you're going to be a bad mother because of the way you were raised and you don't want to inflect that on your child." Mia stated, frowning towards me. I could practically see the sympathy seeping out of her and I sighed, casting my gaze down towards the counter top in front of me.

"Do you think if in a couple years I still don't want kids Dom will move on? Find someone who wants what I don't?" I asked, tears clouding my eyes already. "I mean, I wouldn't blame him, this is a deal breaker kind of thing."

Mia looked at me as if I was insane and she wanted to have me committed. "Dom loves you Katie." Mia said, shaking her head and moving around the breakfast bar to stand beside me, grabbing my hand that wasn't holding Jack. "The undying kind of love and he just wants a sense of normal with you. If you're asking me if I think that Dom will leave you because you don't want kids then the answer would be no."

I forced a smile and nodded, blinking to get rid of my tears. "You always know what to say." I laughed nervously, shaking my head slightly. "Thank you."

* * *

><p><em>Dear Letty,<em>

_So this is my eightieth letter, crazy right? Is it weird I'm writing letters to my dead best friend? Who am I kidding it's totally weird. Mia and Brian's baby boy is growing up so fast you wouldn't believe it.. It's hard to imagine that it was only a couple months ago that I was waiting outside Mia's hospital room to hold him for the first time._

_Mia and I are currently planning my wedding, it's going to be simple and on the beach like we always talked about. The whole team is flying out and we're going to make a weekend out of it. I just really wish you were here, sharing one of the most important days of my life with me._

_It's weird but I find myself thinking that you're still alive sometimes. That you're just a phone call away when I have a question or just need to talk about something. And when I realize that your not, the wound that was left when you died gets re-opened and I don't know how to patch it back up anymore._

_People say that the first thing you forget about a person after they die is the sound of their voice. But I can still remember yours, your laugh that was contagious, your angry voice that scared the crap out of me no matter how many times I heard it._

_To sum it all up, I miss you. I miss you so much but it's no longer crippling. I'm doing better, you would be proud of me._

_Your best friend, now and forever. Katie soon to be Toretto._

I set down my pen and looked up, a smile spreading across my face when I saw Dom standing in the doorway, watching me. "Another letter?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest. I nodded and pursed my lips, standing up the chair.

"It's almost as I'm talking to her again. It makes me feel better." I replied, crossing the room and wrapping my hands around his neck. He watched my every move intensely, like I was the most fascinating thing known to man and I loved it. He knew exactly how to make his love feel palpable. I smiled at him and brushed his lips across his before pulling back.

His eyes clouded over with lust but he didn't move. He silently watched as I slowly backed away from him and ran my hand up my body, playing with the hem of my shirt, teasing him to the fullest extent.

I pulled my shirt off and let it drop to the floor in front of me, never breaking eye contact with him. Next to go was my shorts, but in all that time he not one moved. I felt completely comfortable under his gaze and smirked, walking back over to him.

I reached out and took his hand, resting it on my hip before running my other hand up his chest and around his neck. A squeal broke loose from my lips when I felt Dom hoist me up, causing me to wrap my legs around his waist and place kisses down his neck as he took us back to the bed.

* * *

><p>Tell me what you think. Can't wait to here it :)<p>

Hanna West


	3. Breath of Life Chapter Three

The next morning I woke up in a complete state of bliss. The early morning sun streamed through the curtains that were waving softly from the breeze coming from the open door. I loved the fact that we could sleep with the door open, not having to look over shoulder every second of the day. It's refreshing. Dom stirred next to me, his eyes opening slightly. I smiled and dipped my head, kissing his chest before sitting up, bringing the sheets with me to cover my chest.

"Coffee?" I asked, climbing out of the bed and slipping on a pair of shorts and a tank. I stopped and turned towards Dom again, scoffing and rolling my eyes. "Right, like its even a question."

Making my way down the narrow stair case of our apartment, I entered the kitchen. I opened the lace curtains that were above the sink and smiled to myself, basking in the sunshine for a moment. I cracked my knuckles and sighed, moving over to the fridge and pulling the door open. Scanning the shelves I groaned when I realized we were out of cream.

Biting my lip I turned on my heel, walking back upstairs and back into our room. I stopped dead in my tracks when I was Hobbs talking to Dom. I slowly backed up and crouched down next to the bed, grabbing the gun we kept between the mattresses for moments just like these. "Last Tuesday a team of highly coordinated drivers took down an entire military convoy in Russia." Hobbs stated as I walked up behind him, raising the gun and aiming for his head.

"We don't do cold weather." I replied, causing him to calmly turn his head towards me. I didn't waver, only glared.

Hobbs didn't look the least bit fazed that I had a gun aimed on him, he just shook his head. "Oh, I know it wasn't you." He said. "But you're going to help me catch the team responsible." I stared at him as if he was crazy, shaking my head. "You two are going to come voluntarily. As a matter of fact, you're going to beg me." Hobbs held up a manila envelope, passing it to Dom. "That was taken a week ago. I'll see you two out front."

Dom looked down at the envelope and hesitated long enough for me to cover the distance that was separating us. I touched him arm, staring at the envelope in his hands. Dom cleared his throat and opened the envelope, pulling out a black and white photo. My breath caught in my throat and I stepped back, more like stumbled back.

The picture was of Letty, hair blowing, looking undeniably alive. I shook my head, running my hands through my hair and blinking rapidly. Dom let out a breath and turned towards me, reaching out. "It's not possible." I whispered. I felt like my chest was caving in and my throat closed up.

Dom stepped forward and pulled me into his chest, kissing my forehead. We didn't have to say anything, we already knew what we were going to do.

It wasn't an option.

* * *

><p>Slipping on some shoes I caught Dom staring at me from the doorway, arms crossed over his chest. I stopped and met his gaze, putting on a tough front even though he could see right through it. He always did. He pushed himself away from the doorway and slowly made his way over to me. He didn't speak as he took my hand, bringing it up to his lips and kissing it softly. I nodded, closing my eyes.<p>

He led me from the bedroom and down the stairs, opening the door for me and closing it behind us. Hobbs, like he said, was waiting outside for us, leaning against his SUV with an unreadable expression. He nodded at us and pursed his lips, waiting for us to speak.

"We're going to need everything." Dom stated, leaning agains his own car across from Hobbs. He rested his hand on my hip, pulling me into his side. "Everything you got."

Hobbs' expression remained blank, staring at us. "You'll get it when the team gets it." He said, giving us a sharp nod.

"No team." I said, shaking my head. Dom's grip on my hip tightened and his head nodded in agreement. "This is going to have to be us alone."

"Its not that simple." Hobbs commented, looking at us. "The crew we're after, they hit like lighting and disappear like smoke. You two go in alone, you'll never touch them. I've been chasing this guy across four continents and twelve countries and believe me, the last damn place I want to be right now is on your front door step selling girl scout cookies." I closed my eyes as he spoke, exhorting his words. If it really was Letty and the photo hadn't beed doctored them then why hadn't she tried to contact us. "I need your help. I need your team."

* * *

><p>Pulling up to Mia and Brian's house I smiled, seeing them sitting outside on a blanket, playing with baby Jack. Climbing out of the challenger I pushed my sunglasses onto the top of my head, taking Dom's hand and walking over to them.<p>

"Hey, its Uncle Dom and Aunt Katie." Brian said, bouncing Jack on his knee. He raised baby Jack's little fist and waved it at us, smiling at he did so. "Are you excited to see them?" He asked, looking down at Jack. Dom and I crouched in front of little Jack, watching as he reached it cubby arms out for us.  
>"Are you already pushing imports on him?" Dom asked mockingly, raising his eyebrow.<br>Brian shook his head, looking down at Jack again. "Dad's not pushing anything. He chose that car."

Dom smirked, shaking his head at Brian with a grin. "Yeah, we know he's an O'Connor." He stated, pulling out the toy charger we had bought him earlier. "We brought you something Jack." Jack reached out his cubby hands and tried to grab onto the toy. "Yeah, he's also a Toretto." I caught Brian's skeptical look and laughed, nudging him slightly.

"Luckily he has a couple years to decide." Mia stated, getting to her feet and turning towards Brian. "I think it's time for his nap." She said, taking Jack from Brian's arms and smiling at us before making her way back into the house.

Brian grabbed us a beer and we settled out by the old oak tree in the front yard. I took a sip of my beer and sighed, looking across at Brian. "It's weird, huh? I mean, we got everything, down to the beer and the barbecue." He let out a laugh, shaking his head as he looked down. "I don't know man, it doesn't feel like home. Maybe it's because, you don't realize how much you appreciate something until somebody takes it away. I don't know, that place it had probably changed so much we probably wouldn't even recognize it anymore."

I pursed my lips and nodded in agreement, looking at him. "Yeah. Everything's changed." I whispered, glancing over at Dom.

"What's up with you?" He questioned, raising his eyebrow and taking another sip on his beer. "What going on?" Dom scratched his eyebrow and sighed, pulling the manilla envelope out of his back pocket and passing it to Brian.

"Taken a week ago." Dom stated, nodding at the envelope.

Brian studied it and frowned, looking up at us. "Diplomatic security service." He stated, pursing his lips. I noticed Mia walk out of the house, lingering in the doorway with a frown full of concern. "Hobbs." Brian took out the photo of Letty and scoffed, shaking his head. "You know, I used to do this shit all the time when I was a cop? This is exactly what cops do, they mess with your head." I watched him pounder it for a second before looking up, staring at us. "Letty's dead, Katie. Dom we know that."

"Even if she is, I need to know for sure." I stated, keeping my voice steady.

Brian took a moment to think, rubbing his hand down his face. "Then I'm going with you." He commented, nodding slightly.

Dom and I shook our heads, both thinking the same thing. "You said you were going to leave with life behind." I stated, licking my lips.

"We all said we were leaving the life behind." Brain countered, raising his eyebrow.

"He's right." Mia agreed, walking towards us. "We're family." She said, resting her hand on Brian's shoulder. "We got a problem, we deal with it together. I'll fell safer knowing all three of you are out there. Watching each others backs. You're stronger together. You always were. Now go get Letty. Bring her home."

* * *

><p>So I hope everyone liked this chapter, I'm really sorry it took so long. Let me know what you think is going to happen :) Love you all.<p>

Hanna West


	4. Breath of Life Chapter Four

I rocked Jack back and forth, humming softly to him while he gurgled and looked up at me with his huge blue O'Connor eyes. I smiled down at him and stroked his cheek lightly. A knock at the door caused me to turn, keeping Jack firmly in my arms as I looked up and saw Mia. She smiled at the scene in front of her and walked further into the room.

"How are you Katie?" Mia questioned, lowering herself into the light blue rocking chair that was in the corner of the room. She crossed her legs and pursed her lips, looking at me. I sighed and managed a weak smile, cooing at Jack one more time before placing him into his crib.

I turned towards her and leaned against the crib, letting out a breath. "Do you want the truth or the well rehearsed lie I've been feeding myself since Hobbs left the picture?" Mia laughed quietly, shaking her head. "I'm terrified Mia. We're just starting to get our life straight, you know? I mean we're practically normal again, whatever normal is now a days. I just feel like we're getting sucked back down a rabbit whole."

"If that pictures real…" Mia said, looking down at her hands.

"What if it's not." I asked, cursing my emotions for betraying me. "Mia, I don't know if I can take her dying all over-again."

Mia licked her lips, leaning forward in the rocking chair. "If Letty really was alive all this time, then why hasn't she reached out? I mean we don't turn our backs on family. Letty wouldn't leave you Katie. She wouldn't leave any of us, she's not like that." Mia stated, shaking her head. "There's something going on. Something is not right here."

"Just another thing to make me believe that everything that Hobbs' saying is bullshit." I commented, lowering my voice and looking over my shoulder at Jack who was curled up to one of his stuffed toys. Closing my eyes I coughed out a laugh, smiling and shaking my head. "I guess my wedding plans are on hold, huh?"

Mia laughed, standing up and walking over to me. Her expression turned sad and she pulled my into a hug, squeezing tightly. "I'm here for you, Katie. Even if it isn't Letty, you'll be okay. You know why?" I shook my head, tears stinging my eyes. "Because you got us and we love you." I nodded my head, deciding it was best for me to say silent. I couldn't trust my voice not to crack.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Letty.<em>

_Number eighty-one and possibly the final in a long line of heart felt, one-sided conversations._

_Are you alive?_

_That is the main question floating around my head at the moment. Did you really die in that crash or did you make it out? Are you living in London with, from what I've heard, some not so nice people? It doesn't sound like you but then again if you really are alive and haven't tried to contact or find anyone that really doesn't sound like you either. I keep going over everything in my head, trying to make sense of it all but nothing is fitting into place._

_Two plane tickets to London are sitting on the desk next to me. I glance over at them now and again, wondering if this is all some messed up dream. I've had those before you know, dreams where I found out your alive._

_I need answers Letty, I'm lost and I feel like everything I know is a lie. The only thing I know for sure is that if you really are alive, you better have one hell of a reason to make me and your family believe you were dead._

I closed my eyes and pursed my lips, feeling a mixture of anger, hope and sadness steam roll over me. Folding the letter in half I took the box that held the other eighty letters and tucked it in the back, trying to shake my emotions.

"We just hung up from Han, everyone is on their way." Dom stated, causing me to look up. He was leaning in the doorway, arms crossed over his chest. "You ready to go?" He asked, pushing himself away from the doorway and walking over to me.

I nodded and forced a smile, closing the box and putting it back in the drawer where I always kept it. "Yeah, um, I'll meet you outside." Dom hesitated, looking at me closely before leaning down and placing a kiss to my forehead. Without another word, he turned and left the room. I blew out a breath and stood up, grabbing the plane tickets off the desk and picking up my bag.

I reached the door I sighed, shaking my head. I turned and walked back over to the desk. Crouching down, I took the box of letters out of the drawer and gripped them tightly before shoving the box into my bag. It looked around the room one last time and nodded, closing the door behind me.

* * *

><p>I really hope you like this little chapter. Please review and tell me what you think, I need reassurance that you'll like Breath of Life.<p> 


	5. Breath of Life Chapter Five

Hello my lovelies, I hope everyone had a very Merry Christmas. I'm sorry it took so long to update and to be honest I don't really have an excuse. I hope you'll love this chapter and leave me a review to tell me. Also, what's your favorite Christmas tradition?

~ Hanna West

* * *

><p>My first thought when I stepped off the jet onto the London tarmac was that I should've packed warmer. My thoughts didn't consist of whether it was possible for my best friend to be alive or the incredible amount of danger we were all in. My thoughts were solely focused on the weather.<p>

That's a coping mechanism if I've ever seen one.

I turned my attention towards Brian who was ginning like an idiot after finishing his two hour phone conversation with Mia and baby Jack. I wish I could grin. Be happy like him, with him. But I couldn't. I just felt numb. I was slowly slipping back into that dark place that consumed me when Letty first died. Dom knew what was happening. He comforted me during the plane ride. Telling me it's a look the I get in my eyes, a cold, lifeless look.

I felt him come up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me back into his chest with a thud. I took a deep breath and managed a smile. We only had to wait a couple minutes before I heard the distinct sound of Hobbs' truck. I watched the truck come to a stop in front of us and Hobbs hopped out, taking in his surroundings. To my surprise the passenger door opened and a woman climbed out, a scowl on her face. I already didn't like her. There was just something about her that made my skin crawl.

"Took you long enough." Hobbs commented, shaking his head as he made his way over to us, followed by the mystery woman. "You're ten minutes late."

Brian scoffed, rolling his eyes and nodding back at the plane. "Take it up with the pilot."

"Will do." Hobbs nodded, letting a little smile cross his face. He turned towards the mystery woman and gestured for her to step forward. "Agent Riley Hicks, this is three of the best criminals you will ever meet. The O'Connor siblings, Katie and Brian and Dominic Toretto."

"I don't know whether it's a pleaser yet." Riley greeted, nodding her head at us. "Agent Hobbs and I have arranged for everything you could possibly need during the time you're in London. We've secured a safe house where you will wait for the rest of your team to arrive."

Dom, Brian and Hobbs exchanged a few words before we followed Riley towards a large SUV with tinted windows that was parked just outside the gate of the airport. I climbed in first, leaning my head against the cool glass of the window. The SUV started and I pursed my lips together as we pulled out onto the road. I watched the passing scenery, breathing in and out.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a flash or long dark hair. I bolted up in my seat and snapped my head to the right, surprising everyone in the car. Catching a glimpse of the person the hair belonged to caused me to sighed, shaking my head. Lately, every woman I see is Letty. Sometimes its because they're waring low riding jeans like she use to or the persons walk made me think of her but every time it was just my imagination playing a cruel joke on me. No one said anything about my outburst, they just kept to themselves to which I was thankful for.

I stood in front of wall length window, gazing out at the London high rises. The safe house Hicks had mentioned turned out to be the top floor of a industrial building, closed off for renovations. I had to admit, it was perfect. Dom and Brian had been scare, knowing I needed time to process everything. The team arrived one by one, each a sight for sore eyes to say the least.

I blew out a breath and pushed myself away from the window, turning around and heading back towards where the team was looking over all the new toys Hobbs had obtained for us. Weapons, ammo, tech; everything you need to take down Owen and his team of misfits.

"Thank God." Tej exclaimed, shaking his head in utter delight as he took in all the electronic equipment that was waiting for us when we arrived. He nodded and glanced towards me as I walked up. "Finally some equipment I can work with. Way better than that trash in Rio." I smiled at him and shook my head, turning towards Rome and watching as he bumped fists with Han.

Giselle cocked one of the many guns were we supplied with and nodded, looking up at the group. "Way better." She agreed, a smirk crossing her face. I walked over and pulled her into a one armed hug, smiling when I pulled back. "Katie you look great. Pre marital bliss is agreeing with you." She stated, giving me a slight nod.

"Has anyone heard from Leo or Santos?" Brain asked, pausing and looking up from the handgun in his hands. I shook my head and leaned against the table, looking over at the others for an answer.

Han leaned against one of the concert pillars and popped a chip into his mouth, shaking his head. "No. Last time anyone saw them, they were hitting up the casinos in Monte Carlo." He replied, after swallowing.

Rome looked around and sighed, glancing towards Brain. "I thought that was out last job Brain. Who's paying for all this equipment?" He asked, raising his eyebrow. "The tax payers? So now we work for the hulk?" I watched him with an amused expression as he tried to imitate the hulk. "Is that what we're doing?" He frowned suddenly, looking between the group. "Why do I smell baby oil?" I spotted Hobbs and Riley over his shoulder and stifled a laugh, shaking my head at him. "If you keep running your pie hole you're going to smell an ass kicking." Hobbs stated, narrowing his eyes as he passed Rome, Riley on his heels.

"Alright Hobbs." Dom's deep voice came from behind me. I glanced over my shoulder and saw him cross his arms as he stared intently in Hobbs's direction. "You got the best crew in the world standing right in front of you. Give them a reason to stay."

Hobbs nodded and slapped a file down on the table in front of him, pointing to the picture on the front. "Our target is Owen Shaw. Former major in the SAS, spec ops solider. He ran the UK's mobility division in Kabul and Basra."

"Ah, damn." Tej sighed, shaking his head as he walked over to us. "That mobility unit is the truth. We're talking vehicular warfare. Best in the world." I noticed Rome lean over and whisper something to Han, causing him to shake his head and hold up his empty chip bag. I narrowed my eyes before returning my attention to Hobbs.

"For years they've been running jobs in Europe but its there most resent jobs thats graduated them to a whole new level." Hobbs stated, looking between the group briefly before continuing. "Three targets. Highly specific." He looked down and read from the file he was holding. "The program terminal for an ICBM missile and a poison fill chip computer virus from the NSA black-lab."

My attention was diverted again by Rome who leaned over and quietly asked Tej for some change. I raised my eyebrow and glanced over at the vending machine. "Seriously?" Tej asked, pulling a couple coins out of his pocket and passed them over to Rome. "You're a millionaire and you're still asking for money?"

"Thats how you stay a millionaire." Rome commented, accepting the coins and moving over to the vending machines.

I cleared my throat and looked back towards Hobbs. "So what does this all mean?" I questioned, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Well, our best guess is that Shaw's crew is building a Night-Shade device." Hobbs replied, his gaze meeting mine. I raised my eyebrow, having no idea what the hell a 'Night-shade device' was.

"Its a tech bomb." Riley commented, popping into the conversation. "It's designed to block and entire military communication grid for twenty-four hours."

"Blind a solider for a single second in the middle of a fight, he dies." Hobbs stated. "You blind a country for twenty-four hours, the loss of life is unthinkable. This could be worth billions to the right buyer."

"Billions?" Tej whispered, his eyes conveying confusion. "Why don't we just still that shit." He asked more to himself then the rest of us. I closed my eyes and smiled. He had a point.

"Hey man." Rome called, causing me to reopen my eyes and glance over at him. "Which one of these things is a dollar?" He asked, holding up one of the coins with a confused expression. Hobbs pulled out his side arm and aimed. He pulled the trigger and vending machine glass shattered, flying everywhere. Once Rome recovered from the initial shock of the blast he glanced over at us before reaching through the gaping hole and taking what he wanted in the first place.

"I want you to help me catch Shaw." Hobbs stated, drawing my attention back to him. "He only has one piece left that he needs and I intend to stop him before he gets it. Now I know you guys are a family. So I'm offering you a chance, right now, to make that family whole again." He placed the picture of Letty on the table in front of him and my heart skipped a beat. I inhaled deeply and closed my eyes, trying to say focused.

"You want to make this family whole again?" Brian asked rhetorically, looking between Hobbs and Riley. "Get us to Letty, we'll get you Shaw. Full pardons all the way around."

Hobbs shook his head. "I can't promise you that." He stated.

Dom came up behind me and pulled me back into his chest. "Thats the deal." He said firmly. "Take it or leave it."

A few tense seconds passed before Hobbs sighed, nodding his head. "I'll get you pardons." He agreed, pushing himself away from the table and crossing his arms.

"You heard him." Brain commented, looking at the group. "But this is different. We're not dealing with cops. We're not dealing with drug dealers. This is a whole different level." I sucked in a breath and leaned my head against Dom's chest. Brian was right, this was going to be like nothing we've ever experienced before and I'd be lying if I didn't say I wasn't completely terrified.

"We're getting payed right?" Rome asked quietly, looking towards Brian for the answer.

* * *

><p>Hope everyone liked this. Merry Christmas and leave a review as a Christmas present for me :) What's your favorite Christmas tradition?<p> 


	6. Breath of Life Chapter Six

"Interpol picked up one of Shaw's guys in Moscow." Hobbs stated as we watched the neon suited police officers and Interpol agents from the parking garage across the street. It was the perfect vantage point; we could see everything and everyone. "I went in, had a little therapy session with him. He gave up Shaw's hide out."

I raised my eyebrow and leaned against the railing, glancing over at Hobbs. "He's still walking and talking?" He didn't respond but I saw a ghost of a smile cross his lips. "Okay, next question. Why aren't we down there now?"

"Well, we weren't invited." He shrugged simply, glancing over at me with his arms crossed over his chest. I pursed my lips together and returned my gaze to the Interpol officers. I watched as they wired Shaw's guy and gave him the run down on what he was supposed to do and what he was supposed to say.

I leaned against the railing and clasped my hands together, blowing out a long breath. Dom leaned next to me, silently watching as Shaw's man walked into the warehouse. The unknown was terrifying. We were practically blind to what was going on in there and who Shaw might be with. If Letty was in there and this ended badly, I don't know how I would glue myself back together again.

The minutes passed at a ridiculously slow pace. My heart rate quickened and I was on high alert, my eyes darting between every exit I could see from my position in the parking garage. "I just got conformation on Shaw." Tej stated, looking up at us and nodding his head. "They're going in." The officers started to infiltrate, surrounding the entire building and covering every exit. "Wait, wait, wait. Hold up. Police scanners are saying alarms are going off at Interpol headquarters."

Brian closed his eyes and cursed, shaking his head. "He brought us here so he could take down Interpol. This whole this is a set up." He stated, his eyes shifting to Dom and I.

"Brian take the team." Dom said, crossing his arms. "Hobbs, Katie and I will wait for Shaw. Shaw leads to Letty." Brian nodded without hesitation, moving over and grabbing a gun off the table. I watched the team arm themselves before turning back to face the warehouse where Shaw was.

"Come on you son of a bitch." I muttered, my eyes narrowing into a nasty glare. Without warning, explosions commenced, causing the ramps that some of the police officers were standing on to crumble before our eyes. A small, compact race-car looking thing darted out from the falling debris, driving right through the hail of gunfire that the officers guns were releasing. Dom grabbed my arm and pulled me back, his eyes as wide as mine. We were certainly not expecting that.

Hobbs and Riley climbed into their tank while Dom and I ran to separate cars. We would have more of a chance of catching Shaw if there was three instead of two. I climbed in, strapping my seat-belt on before turning the key. It felt nice to be behind the wheel for a change. I missed it. Shifting into reverse, I led the group down the parking garage, drifting around the corners.

Thank you Han.

It wasn't long before I caught sight of Shaw in his little toy car, a parade of flashing lights behind him. The walkie-talkie crackled from the passenger seat before Hobbs' voice came through. "Katie, it's on you straight head. Don't lose him."

I made a sharp right before reaching over and grabbing the walkie-talkie. "Ain't going to happen." I replied before throwing it back over onto the passenger seat. Shaw sped up when he noticed the police cars coming towards him and I frowned, increasing my speed to keep up with the psychopath. I didn't even have time to react before a police car was catapulted into the air. I switched gears sped up just in time, my eyes widening as the car rolled when it hit the ground.

We reached a roundabout and I noticed another one of what ever the hell Shaw was driving coming from the left. "Guys, Tej and Roman are out." Brain said through the walkie-talkie. I began to reach over but Shaw turned sharply causing me to focus on doing the same.  
>"We're right behind you." Dom replied to Brian. I followed Shaw into a tunnel, weaving though the normal late night traffic to keep up with him and his partner. I glanced in my rear-view mirror and saw Dom right behind me with Brian next to him. Hobbs was further back but never too far. I returned my eyes to the front just as Shaw made another sharp left. I watched his partner continue straight and chewed on my lip, making a split second decision. I turned fast, drifting slightly as I followed Shaw through the joining tunnel. I glanced behind me again and noticed only Hobbs was there.<p>

Once we emerged from the tunnel the chase continued. This guy just wouldn't give up. I was momentarily caught off guard by another car swiping my side but quickly corrected the wheels. I snapped my head to the right and saw the tinted windows and knew. Something inside me just knew it was her. "Letty." I whispered, tightening my grip on the steering wheel.

The tinted car veered right, separating from Shaw. Without thought, I jerked the wheel and was just able to make the sharp turn. Dom and Hobbs followed Shaw and it was just me and Letty. She led us into an industrial parking lot and looked like she had no plans on slowing down.

I shifted gears and tapped the rear end of her car, just enough to cause her to spin to a stop in front of me. I threw my door open and climbed out, slamming it behind me. I watched her door open and I was momentarily stunned into silence. We stared at each other for a few seconds, the world slowing down. "Letty." She drew a gun and aimed, her eyes showing hesitation. "No, Letty wait…"

The bullet ripped through my shoulder, causing me to fall back against the car. I screamed out from shock and slid down to the ground, watching as she got back in her car and drove away. I took a couple seconds to wrap my head around everything that had just gone on. I tilted my head back and closed my eyes, blowing out a breath.

I took my uninjured arm and reached into my pocket, pulling out my phone. I punched in Dom's number and lifted it to my ear, trying my best to keep my mind off the pain radiating through my shoulder and down my arm. It rang three times before his gruff voice answered. "We lost Shaw. Where are you? Did you get to Letty?"

"Dom, she shot me. Shoulder wound." I explained through my clenched jaw. "She got away."

I could hear rustling through the phone and the sound of an engine. "Where are you?"

* * *

><p>Hey everyone, Happy New Year. Did anyone get a midnight kiss as the ball dropped? I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update but I'm taking extra classes this semester so I'm swamped. I really hope I did okay with this chapter, I'm not very good at action scenes. Please leave a review and tell me what you thought, It would mean a lot to me. I love you all and I'll try and write more over the weekend. Have an awesome day.<p>

Hanna West


	7. Breath of Life Chapter Seven

Dom helped me strip off my bloodied shirt and hoisted me up onto the metal table that held the medical supplies. I hadn't spoken since he had picked me up from the parking garage, not entirely sure what to say. Dom moved around me and grabbed the rubbing alcohol, warning me it was going to sting. I nodded my head and concentrated on the conversation that that going on in front of me.

"This is crazy. We are not in Brazil." Rome commented harshly, shaking his head as he walked towards Han and Gisele. "So now we got cars flying in the air? On some 007 type shit? This is not what we do."

"Man, you really got to check that emotion." Tej said coming up from behind him. "Your voice just went from Shaggy to Scooby Doo. 'this is not what we roo-roo-roo.'" He mocked, grinning like an idiot. Han and Gisele laughed, shaking their heads at the comment.

"See man, when a woman starts shooting at you, that's a clear sign to back the fuck off." Rome snapped, clapping his hands together. "We need to get the hell out of dodge. That could have been my forehead man." He exclaimed, pointing to his crushed car.

"No." Tej said, shaking his head. "That's not as big as your forehead." Rome watched as Tej walked away from him, laughing as he did so. Rome reached up and patted his forehead with a frown.

I closed my eyes and swallowed hard as Dom placed the the alcohol swob against my wound, and did his best to clean it before picking up the tweezers. "This is going to hurt." He warned, putting his hand on my waist to study me before he began digging at the bullet. I clenched my jaw as he pulled the bullet from my body. "You okay?" He asked, dropping the bullet into the metal dish beside us. I nodded, reopened my eyes and licking my lips before pursing them together.

"She definitely saw it was you?" Brian asked, coming towards us. He stopped in front of us and waited for his answer

"She looked right at me Brian. I called out to her. She it saw me." I replied, nodding my head and rotating my injured shoulder. Dom grabbed the bandage from the first aid kit next to us and placed it over my wound, applying pressure before taping it up.

"Maybe the Letty we once knew is gone. Even though she's alive maybe she's gone." Brian stated, looking between Dom and I. I couldn't bring myself to respond. I had nothing to say to that.

Dom shook his head, looking towards Brian. "You don't turn your back on family." He stated. "Even when they do." Brian nodded and looked down, taking in what Dom had just said.

I took a deep breath and hopped off the table without a word, heading back to the room Dom and I shared. I heard footsteps behind me but I didn't slow down, I couldn't be out there anymore. Dom closed the door behind him and sat on the bed, watching me as I stared out the window. "She looked me dead in the eyes, Dom." I whispered. "Dead in the eyes and shot me. She shot me."

"Katie…"

"She's been alive this whole time and never once came for us." I stated, more to myself than anyone. "Why? Why would she do something like that? What is wrong with her? Did she not think for one second that her family would want to know that she's not in the ground?" My voice was getting increasingly loader as the anger inside me grew. "She didn't look like she was acting against her will. Which means the Letty we knew, the Letty we loved, she's gone. Brian is right."

"Katie…" He stood up and tried to walk towards me but I stepped back, shaking my head. I moved over to the bag that was in the corner of the room and pulled out the box of letters I wrote to Letty.

"The Letty I wrote to all this time, she's gone." I stated, opening the box and pulling out a handful of letters. I threw them into the air and released a painful cry, sinking to my knees and dropping the box. Dom was beside me in a instant, pulling me into his loving arms. He didn't speak, he just held me while I finally released all the pent up anger and hurt. "I don't understand." I whispered, closing my eyes.

* * *

><p>A few hours passed before Dom and I left our room and rejoined the team. If anyone had heard my moment of weakness they weren't coughing up so I breathed a sigh of relief. That breakdown was a long time coming. I knew it. Dom knew it. Everyone around us knew it. I'm learning fast that you can't keep something like that bottled up inside and expect to be fine. It'll eat you alive from the inside out.<p>

Dom stopped next to Brian but I kept going, only stopping when I reached Tej who was working on some tech thing that even if he explained in small words I wouldn't understand. I sat next to him and smiled, looking across the various screens flashing and doing their thing. Rome chuckled which caused me to look up, raising an eyebrow. I watched as he took another candy bar from the broken vending machine before walking towards us, stopping in front of the screens that displayed pictures of Owens team.

"This is crazy man." He commented, looking over the pictures with a shake of his head. I turned towards him and waited for him to elaborate. "I'm sitting here, looking at these images. It's like we're hunting out evil twins." I smiled and crossed my arms over my chest as he continued. "I mean, look at this black dude right here." He said, pointing to the first picture. "He handsome. Clearly that's me. Then we got a white Hobbs. This is Han. Tej, its an African in a beanie. That's like your mini-me, man."

I rolled my eyes and laughed with him, reveling in the lighthearted conversation. "Okay, whatever you say." I said, nudging Tej who reluctantly smiled after doing his best to fight it.

"Hey Brian." Rome called, looking passed me to where Dom and Brian were talking. Rome stopped in front of the blonde woman's picture, a grin on his face. "When did you do this photo shoot?" Brian smiled and flicked him the bird, shaking his head. "I'm just playing man. We know Katie's the prettiest blonde around here." He commented, sending a wink in my direction.

I was about to respond with some sarcastic ass comment when Hobbs pulled in, shutting the engine off before hopping out with Riley. "All right, lock it up. First off, this is the worst damn city in the world to commit a crime. They got cameras on every street corner. I got video footage from CCTV of the raid lets try and track that, see where it leads us." He stated, handing Tej a flash-drive. "And secondly, we just got conformation on what Shaw's crew grabbed from Interpol. They ripped off a data base of every location that houses the final component that they need."

Brian and Dom made their way over to us, stopping in front of the metal table were we kept most of our weapons. "So, where are they at?" Brian asked.

"There are over two dozen of them around Europe." Really replied, folding her arms over her chest.

Hobbs put his hands on his hips and moved his eyes between each member of the team. "The list is only good for ninety-six hours. Which mean, wherever Shaw's crew is going to hit next, its going to happen within the next four days. They got a window and so do we. We got to move."

Dom nodded and looked around. "Hobbs is right. So lets break this down. You meet them, what do we know?" I stood up and moved around Tej's computer haven, coming to a stop between Brian and Dom.

"We know they have to be running custom engines." Tej said, nodding his head. "You heard that flip car going through those gears."

"Sequential transmission." Han added, nodding at Tej's statement.

Giselle looked towards Dom before speaking. "It didn't sound like a normal engine." He commented, shaking her head.

I looked up at her and nodded. "It was a turbo diesel." I stated. "It sounded like something you'd hear in Lamond." I commented, raising my eyebrow.

"Did you see it take all those his and still stay flat in the corners?" Tej asked with a raised eyebrow, blowing out an impressed breath. "Hydraulics."

"Or magnetic suspension." Brian countered, leaning against the table. I watched Hobbs and Riley share an impressed look and smiled to myself. I guess we weren't the dumb criminals she thought we were. News flash.

Han stepped forward and sighed. "But who not only has access to the components but can fabricate something like that?" He questioned, raising his eyebrow.

"Maybe a handful of shops in London." Brain replied, nodding his head slightly.

"Regular tuner shops aren't going to cut it on this one." Dom stated. "We're going to have to dig deeper then that." The team nodded, agreeing with what he was saying. "Han, Giselle, Roman, you're up. Katie I want you to go too. Back them up." I turned to look at him, pursing my lips before giving a nod. "We find the guy who made that car, we find Shaw."

Giselle nodded and loaded the clip into her gun. "Lets go." I pushed myself away from the table and touched Dom's arm, smiling at him before following Han and Roman towards the elevator. A moment later, someone touched my should and I glanced back. Riley smiled, falling into step next to me and Giselle.

* * *

><p>Okay, here is the next chapter. I really hope you like it. If you do, please leave me a review and tell me what you thought.<p> 


End file.
